


Trick or Treat?

by deanaxburke



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanaxburke/pseuds/deanaxburke
Summary: It's Halloween and Scott takes Logan on a search for the perfect costume, but will Logan surprise him with the decision that he makes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so just letting everyone know.

“I’m still trying to figure out why you woke me up to come here Summers,” Logan mumbled while standing outside the dressing room inside of a Halloween store. Pacing a bit, Logan heard Scott moving around behind the curtain clearly trying several things on. Moving across the aisle Logan saw a large display of masks before him and he let out a disgusted noise.

When Scott had mentioned last night during drinks that it was Logan’s turn to help him pass out Halloween candy this year Logan really hadn’t take him seriously. At first Logan had told him no, several times in fact. His answer didn’t seem to stick with Scott though throughout the night as Scott tried several times to bribe him. First with food, then with beer and afterwards in the bedroom when everyone had gone to sleep. Sure, that was the time that Logan had actually caved in. It was the moment that Scott moved n for the kill when Logan’s mind was focused on other things with promises of seduction that Logan had been missing for so long.

“I have no interest in the party tonight, let alone helping you pass out candy,” Logan let out a snort when he reached for the werewolf mask in front of him. Looking it over he could hear the sounds of the sheet being pulled open and he watched Scott moving out of the dressing room to step in front of the mirror. Looking him over, Logan cracked a smile and shook his head. “Peter Pan, huh? Never imagined you to be the type wanting to walk around in such a tight material…”

“Oh please, you love it,” Scott adjusted his glasses taking a look at himself in the mirror. Grumbling something under his breath Scott could see out of the corner of the mirror that Logan was moving in behind him. “I don’t know, it does seem like it is a bit too tight. Probably inappropriate for handing out candy tonight, don’t you think?”

“You can skip the candy all together tonight and we can focus on something else,” Logan moved in behind Scott, wrapping his muscular arms around the smaller waist of the man in front of him. Scott tensed up as Logan bit at the side of his neck causing a squeal escape from Scott’s lips before he managed to move out of Logan’s arms. “What? You are flaunting it. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Which further tells me that this is too inappropriate for me to wear tonight,” Scott reached down to tug at the tight spandex material that was surrounding his muscular thighs. When he spotted Logan looking him over in animalistic manner, Scott reached out and shoved into the center of his chest. “We’re at a place where there are children Logan. Tone it down.”

“You with the kids again,” Logan grumbled watching Scott move forward toward the mirror again. He seemed to try and pull the spandex from his body again and Logan dropped his hands down at his sides. “Is it that you don’t want to be seen in public with me or…”

“Oh please, we already know that isn’t the case. Everyone at the school is more than aware of the two of us. Considering you have a very hard habit of staying quiet during certain…intimate events,” Scott reminded him, glancing back at Logan who seemed to be sulking. “I don’t hide anything about our relationship together.”

“You did at first,” Logan reminded him and Scott turned to him letting out a long winded sigh. When Scott put his hands on his hips, Logan knew that it was a look of annoyance and he threw his arms up. “I’m just saying, you can’t blame me for being nervous about things when you were very keen on hiding things in the past.”

“And that was the past,” Scott stressed moving forward in a bold step to reach out and cup Logan’s rough features in his hands. Logan’s eyebrows tensed together as Scott leaned forward to press his forehead against Logan’s. “There were complications in the way that I felt considering they were brand new to me, but after everything that happened, I think it’s obvious the way I feel now. This was years ago, why are we bringing this up? Hank and Jean are very happy together and…”

There was a long pause as Logan gave him a long once over and Scott gasped making Logan smirk.

“What?” Logan reached up to adjust the sunglasses over Scott’s face, making sure that they were safely covering his eyes. “What’s the gasp for?”

“You’re trying to put my mind on something else so we don’t have to deal with this whole Halloween thing, aren’t you?” Scott accused him of trying to bring up a negative topic to simply get out of finding a costume. “Logan!”

“That’s not it,” Logan huffed, dropping his arms down at his sides again. Scott’s interest seemed to wander off down to Logan’s right hand where he was holding the werewolf mask in his hand.

“Is that what you are wearing?” Scott questioned reaching out to grab ahold of the mask to look it over. Smiling, he pulled at the bottom of his mask before moving forward and placing it over Logan’s head. It clearly caught Logan off guard as he let out a small growl to show his disapproval. “It fits. It fits your personality and everything.”

“Funny,” Logan retorted with a snort, quickly pulling the mask from his face and dropping it down on the ground.  Scott huffed heavily and picked up the mask before putting it back where it was on the display. “I’m not really a costume person Slim. This isn’t my thing.”

“Well right now you are pulling off the grumpy old man quite well, I would just rather you wear something to fit the night,” Scott moved back toward the dressing room and he could feel Logan following him not far behind. “What are you doing?”

“I figured you may need help getting that costume off,” Logan suggested with a bright smile feeling Scott’s hands reaching up to caress over the rough stubble over the sides of his face. Scott shook his head and moved forward to place a kiss over the top of his head.

“Not a chance Logan,” Scott breathed before stepping back and nodding toward the dressing room. “Like I said, this is a kid friendly place. Please try to find yourself a costume while I find one for me.”

“You’re using my emotions against me Summers,” Logan grunted as he felt the whoosh of air against his face after Scott had pulled the sheet closed in the dressing room. “I’ve never really been a fan of Halloween.”

“Because you are against having a little fun?” Scott’s voice teased from behind the sheet and Logan folded his muscular arms out in front of his chest.

“You’re one to talk about fun Summers,” Logan scoffed prompting Scott to peer out of the sheet for a brief second to look at Logan.

“So what? We aren’t talking about me right now. Indulge me,” Scott suggested closing the curtain again. Logan’s silence likely told Scott everything when Scott sighed heavily. “Did you have a bad memory as a child or something?”

“It’s not that. It’s just, people dressing up as monsters. We’re already viewed as monsters Scott, what’s the point in dressing up as something when people already view us as the creepy, scary things that walk amongst them. Mutants are something people are scared of…I don’t see the point in dressing up when people are afraid of us anyways,” Logan pointed out realizing that it may have sounded negative, but it was what he truly felt. “You know these kids when they come up to our houses are going to be thinking, oh no, what if scary mutant takes me and…”

“They will be thinking to themselves that they are going up to a big ass mansion where there is likely to be awesome candy because the people who live there must be loaded,” Scott’s head peaked out from the sheet as a smile pressed in over his features. “The one thing that kids think about on Halloween night is the candy that they are going to get.”

“Well then it is their parents that are thinking it,” Logan huffed when Scott moved back behind the sheet to continue to change into something else. “Even looking around this store. You know what I see? Iron Man. Thor. Captain America. Hey mommy, I want to be a hero…do you see one mutant outfit out here?”

“Oh, so you’re just upset that they don’t have a Wolverine costume?” Scott’s voice teased from behind the sheet and Logan let out a long, disgusted noise. “Oh come on Logan, let’s not make it something that it isn’t. It’s about having fun in the house with the party for the kids at the school and it’s for the kids on Halloween. It’s nothing more than that. You sound a little like Magneto right now…”

“Which reminds me…” Logan ignored the comment altogether as he moved to the masks again to pull one from the self. “Why are we having him over again tonight? I barely trust that man and the fact that Charles invited him over…”

“He’s getting old Logan and he’s Charles’ friend,” Scott stepped out from behind the curtain to reveal a pirate outfit that he had put himself into. Logan’s nose wrinkled showing his displeasure in the costume and Scott frowned. Instead of trusting Logan, he still wanted to take a look for himself. Letting out the same noise, Scott turned on his heel letting out a gasp when he ran into the mass of muscle behind him. “Logan!”

Looking out, he saw an Iron Man mask over Logan’s face and Scott pulled it completely off Logan’s head before returning it to the shelf.

“What? You want me to pick something out,” Logan followed Scott toward the shelf before reaching out to grab a Captain America mask and Scott stopped him there as well. “You don’t want to be passing out candy with an Avenger tonight babe?”

“Not after you just made a whiny comment about them,” Scott reached out to poke Logan in the ribs hearing him yelp at the motion. “Now stop whining and find something. I want us to get some decorations before we go back.”

“Why don’t you just have Jean or Storm help you Scott? Clearly I’m not up for this whole thing,” Logan dropped down into one of the chairs that was outside of the dressing room. He kicked his feet out and saw a little boy watching him from the far corner of the store. When the boy seemed to smile at him, he could see the mother pushing him forward away from seeing Logan and Logan rolled his eyes. “Or what about one of the kids? Rogue? Bobby?”

“Rogue did it last year and she deserves to have fun this year Logan, it’s your turn. Plus, I want to spend some time with you this year Logan. You want us to be more public together anyways,” Scott declared in a firm tone. “You’re really going to upset me if you don’t have a costume on tonight. Everyone already has one, but us. Rogue will be a witch, Bobby is dressing as the phantom of the opera, Kurt is going as a mouse…”

“A mouse?” Logan laughed thinking to his friend and how childlike he could be at times. “I’m not like them Scott?”

“Will it hurt you to have a little fun?” Scott pulled open the curtain again and revealed a prince outfit and Logan nodded showing his approval. “You actually like this one?”

“I think you look goofy, but it fits,” Logan joked with him moving up from the chair to follow him toward the mirrors. “People are always saying you look like a prince charming.”

“Ah, this is a different prince,” Scott corrected him as he pushed his long, slender fingers through his own hair to fix the mess he had caused. “Have you even tried looking?”

“I doubt everyone is going to be wearing a costume tonight Scott. Charles…Magneto,” Logan went off into a further rant as Scott moved forward to squeeze at his shoulders tightly. “Slim…”

“Magneto isn’t the dressing up type and Charles is trying. He’s going up in the gear that we made off the memories you came to us with and a mask. It’s the best we could do in such a short time. He’s trying to fit into the party,” Scott wandered off in his own thoughts before moving around Logan to reach for something. Coming back he placed a headband that had devil horns on top of Logan’s head. “Now this…this fits.”

“Is that sword real?” Logan growled reaching for the sword at Scott’s side as Scott playfully swatted it away from him. “This is not me Scott.”

“Well what is you?” Scott frowned folding his arms out in front of his chest. It almost seemed like he was pouting as Logan held his hands up in a shrug.

“This is me Scott. I’m an animal that wields metal claws and metal bones,” Logan huffed before watching Scott move back toward the dressing room. “You never said why Jeanie or Storm couldn’t help.”

“Jean and Storm are going off on a mission tonight with Beast. There were some words that there was trouble happening off the coast of…” Scott saw a wide smile press in over the corners of Logan’s lips. “What?”

“I can trade with one of them. I’m good on missions. They are good with this party, Halloween, passing out candy shit,” Logan suggested with a nod and Scott shook his head. “Come on Scott, I will make it up to you another day.”

“While I wouldn’t let you even if you tried, it would be too late,” Scott reached for the devil horns and pulled them from Logan’s head. “They left this morning.”

“Oh shit,” Logan cussed hearing a small gasp come from beside him and he saw a little girl standing in pink ballerina costume standing beside him. “Oops.”

“See, I told you…there are little kids here,” Scott moved around Logan again as he saw the little girl run to her mother toward the front. “You can’t go around saying things that they shouldn’t be hearing here.”

“Clearly, I’m not good with kids, like I’ve been saying,” Logan reminded Scott again and Scott shook his head. “I’m not getting out of this tonight, am I?”

“Not at all,” Scott moved back into the dressing room once he was certain he was going to be picking out the costume that he currently had on. “Please look for something while I’m in here.”

“Fine,” Logan grumbled under his breath moving down a different aisle, pushing at the bags containing the costumes. Vampire, tacky. Werewolf, no. Zombie, not a chance. Stopping in front of one of the bright costumes, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he winced. “Have to be careful sneaking up on me.”

“I’m terrified,” Scott whispered in the taller man’s ear before moving around reaching for the costume that was hanging in front of Logan. “A pimp?”

“Not a chance,” Logan shook his head and came to a stop in front of a clown costume and he groaned uneasily. “Hell no.”

“Yeah, those are pretty scary,” Scott stopped at a beer keg costume and he chuckled. “Now this one, you would be dressing up as something you loved.”

“But think of the influence on the children,” Logan mocked Scott’s previous words, fluttering his eyes at Scott in teasing manner. “I couldn’t dress up as something that could possibly leave these children in a worse state than they were when they came…”

“You’re funny,” Scott poked at Logan’s muscular chest before looking through a few more costumes. “You figure anything out?”

“I was thinking a naked cowboy. I have some cowboy hats back at the mansion that I think would do well,” Logan watched Scott’s jaw clench at the suggestion after he just turned down a beer keg for being too bad for the children. “It would save me money and it’s something I know I actually look good as.”

“Something that we keep discretely between the two of us,” Scott moved around Logan and very quickly pinched at Logan’s bottom when he knew they were alone. “That’s not something I’m alright with sharing with other people.”

“Ah, okay. Jealousy, gotcha,” Logan teased him further before moving for another shelf to look at some of the wigs. “Tell you what, I will make sure to buy something while you go and look for the supplies and decorations for tonight. I promise I will buy something from this store. Alright?”

“You promise, eh?” Scott saw Logan nod with a bright smile. “I’m trusting you to buy something that is Halloween themed and kid friendly.”

“Oh, I promise,” Logan crossed his finger over the center of his chest and nodded. “You can trust me Summers. I promise to follow those guidelines completely.”

 

* * *

 

“You actually got him to agree to it, huh?” Rogue followed Scott toward the foyer where Scott was getting the candy ready for tonight. Hearing the sound of music off in the background, she found herself more eager to get there instead of being here helping Scott. “That doesn’t sound like Logan.”

“He had a bag,” Scott adjusted the boxes he had set up beside the door before looking to Rogue again who seemed to be completely off thinking about something else. “You know what hun, just go get ready. I’m already dressed. You and Bobby need a night off.”

“Are you sure?” Rogue confirmed his decision as Scott nodded and continued working on his decorations in the hallways.

Sighing heavily, Scott moved toward the kitchen and looked inside to see Kurt getting some snacks together for the party in the other room. His mouse costume hung loosely to his body as Scott shook his head and smiled. At least Kurt could get into the spirit of things, unlike his boyfriend.

Feeling someone moving around him, he could see that Kitty and Colossus were moving into the room to help Kurt take things out of the kitchen. Looking to the clock on the wall, Scott realized that it was almost time for the children to start coming around for trick-or-treating and Logan was nowhere to be found.

“Dammit Logan,” Scott grumbled under his breath moving back toward the foyer hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and he smiled. “I can’t wait to see what you picked out for…”

“What?” Logan smiled widely as he saw Scott’s arms drop down at his side, a disappointed breath falling from his lips. Logan stepped down on the last step before chuckling under his breath. Sliding his hands into his pockets he could see Scott’s jaw lowering and he shrugged. “Don’t like it?”

“You have to be kidding,” Scott let out a tight disgusted noise seeing that Logan was dressed in his jeans, boots and a t-shirt that had the words ‘This is my Halloween Costume’ over the front of it in orange. “I can’t believe you.”

“Hey, I didn’t want to steal your thunder prince charming,” Logan taunted Scott moving down from the stairs and closer to Scott. “I followed your rules. I had to buy something from the store and I had to make it kid friendly. I’m not going to complain about handing out candy with you tonight either. So you can’t be mad at me. I did what you asked.”

“Yeah, but you fooled me,” Scott seemed flabbergasted as Logan reached out to slide his finger in underneath his jaw to push it back up. He moved forward to quickly a steal a kiss from Scott’s lips. “I can’t believe you.”

“It fits me,” Logan looked himself over before breathing out in a long, satisfied breath. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, but you’re getting punished later for this, I hope you know that,” Scott gasped when he felt Logan wrap his muscular arm around his waist and pull him flush forward against his chest. “I mean it Logan. I really was expecting more out of you.”

“And I’m looking forward to my punishment tonight prince charming,” Logan continued to mock Scott further before squeezing Scott in closer. “Maybe tonight I can dress up as that naked cowboy we talked about earlier and you can have your way with me Slim.”

“Logan…” Scott muttered under his breath feeling his heart quicken at the words that escaped Logan’s lips. Logan’s hazel eyes were staring intensely into his until there was the sound of the doorbell behind them followed by the sound of children’s voices screaming out trick or treat.

“Until then, we have some starving children to feed with some mighty healthy candy,” Logan pulled away from Scott and winked at him before moving toward the bowl of candy that Scott had already gotten ready. “Happy Halloween Summers.”

 

 [](http://imgur.com/cGeIf3q)

[ ](http://imgur.com/lDRtzui)

[ ](http://imgur.com/pNGPTP1)


End file.
